


Day Twenty-Four: First Kiss

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 24: First KissI'm getting sick I think so I'm making this short and sweet.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-Four: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *sees word count* nice

Keith hadn’t expected it. Well, he had, but not quite yet.

Lotor had pecked him on the cheek, swift yet intimate. Like he had done it a thousand times before and would do it a thousand times again. And Keith hadn’t realized that this wasn’t true until afterwards when Allura asked him about it. 

That was the first kiss from either of them, and yet it felt so natural.


End file.
